The present invention generally relates to systems and methodologies for loading data.
Some systems include a large data flow that needs to be loaded into a data repository, such as a database. As the data flow increases, e.g. as the amount of data that needs to be loaded per second grows, it can become increasingly difficult to keep up.
Needs exist for improvement in loading data. These, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.